historyfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline:Romanum Universes
This is the timeline for the Romanum universes. Romanum 01 753 BCE * Rome is founded, though it is uncertain by whom. Legend states that it was founded by Romulus, for whom the city is named. 509 BCE *The last Roman King, Lucius Tarquinius Superbus, is overthrown. The Roman Republic is established in place of the abolished Kingdom. 44 BCE *Julius Caesar is murdered by members of the Roman Senate. Soon afterward, Octavian, Mark Antony and Marcus Lepidus form the Second Triumvirate and attempt the extermination of the assassins. Following their Triumph at Phillipi, the three divide the Republic between themselves and rule as military dictators. The Triumvirate was eventually torn apart under the competing ambitions of its members, resulting in the First Roman War for Succession. Lepidus was driven into exile and stripped of his position, and Antony committed suicide following his defeat at the Battle of Actium by Augustus in 31 BCE. Octavian becomes the sole ruler of the Republic. Octavian restores the facade of 'freedom' in the Republic, where executive powers were vested in the Senate. In reality, Octavian ruled as a dictator, and formed the Roman Principate, declaring himself Princeps Civitatis (First Citizen). This was the first phase of the Roman Empire. 27 BCE *Octavian changes his name to Augustus and officially proclaims himself the Imperator (Emperor) of Rome. The Republic is in practice fully dissolved and in its place rises the Empire. *The Romano-Xanj Incident, where Rome makes first contact with Xanjon. The two countries establish a cordial relationship. Constantinople, known at the time as Byzantium, and an important trading post at the time, is attacked by barbarians. The XIP assisted with the counters strike and later annexed the barbarian tribes. As a gift, the Roman Empire gives the Asia Minor province to the XIP, though they keep an enclave containing Byzantium. Because of their great economic and technological advancements, the Empire establishes an alliance with the XIP, which stands to this day. 14 CE *Augustus I dies. His successor is Tiberius, his stepson by third wife. 37 CE *Tiberius dies, and is replaced by Caligula, his great-nephew. *''(Unknown date)'' Caligula apparently announced plans to make his favourite horse, Incitatus, a consul in the Roman Senate. 41 CE *Caligula is assassinated. He is succeeded by Claudius, his uncle. 54 CE *Claudius dies and is replaced by his stepson by fourth wife, Nero. 68 CE *The last of the Julio-Claudian dynasty, Nero, commits suicide. As several claimants, all prominent Roman generals and governors, are declared Emperor by their armies, the Second Roman War of Succession begins. Servius Galba is recognised by the Senate to be the legal successor to Emperor Nero and officially becomes the 6th Roman Emperor. 69 CE *10 January - Emperor Galba adopts Lucius Piso, his deputy. Piso becomes heir to the Roman throne. Marcus Otho, governor of Lusitania, is disappointed with this choice. He purchases the services of 23 Praetorian Guards who swear their allegiance to him. Otho begins plotting to assassinate Galba. *15 January - Galba is assassinated by Otho and his Guards. Otho becomes Emperor of Rome. *Between January and March - Otho discovers the extent of revolts in Germania. Several legions have pledged their allegiance to Vitellius. Otho mobilises the military forces loyal to him against the Vitellian soldiers. *16 April - Otho commits suicide for unknown reasons. It is thought that he did so to steer Rome away from the path of civil war. He is succeeded by Vitellius. *July - Vitellius learns that a rival to the throne has emerged - Titus Flavius Vespasianus (Vespasian). *1 October - Vitellius bans astrologers from Rome and Italia. *December - It becomes known to Vitellius that the armies of the East, Dalmatia, and Illyricum have all declared their support for Vespasian. Vitellius abdicates in favour of Vespasian. *22 December - Vespasian's troops march into Rome and execute Vitellius. Vespasian is made Emperor. Vespasian establishes the Flavian dynasty of emperors. The Second Roman War of Succession ends. 70 CE *Construction of the Flavian Amphitheatre, more commonly known as the Colosseum, begins. 79 CE *23 June - Vespasian dies and is succeeded by his son Titus. 80 CE *The Colosseum is completed and is inaugurated with games lasting for 100 days. 81 CE *Titus dies and is succeeded by his brother, Domitian. He is the last of the Flavian dynasty. 96 CE *Domitian dies and his dynasty is replaced by the Nervo-Antonine dynasty. Domitian's successor is Nerva. 98 CE *Nerva dies and is replaced by Trajan. 117 CE *Emperor Hadrian succeeds Trajan after his death on 9 August. Under Hadrian, Rome conquers Britain and Ireland. *Rome is ousted from Britain and is forced to attempt a re-annexation. It is partially successful, though they are unable to conquer Scotland. Hadrian builds the Hadrian Wall to prevent the Picts from attacking Imperial territory. 138 CE *Hadrian dies and is succeeded by Antoninus Pius. 161 CE *Antoninus Pius dies and is succeeded by Marcus Aurelius and Lucius Verus, who rule as co-emperors until Verus' death in 169. 169 CE *Verus dies and Marcus Aurelius rules alone until 177, when Commodus becomes co-emperor. 180 CE *Marcus Aurelius dies and Commodus becomes sole emperor. 192 CE *31 December - Commodus is murdered by Praetorian Prefect Quintus Aemilius Laetus. However, as a result the Third Roman War of Succession begins when Publius Pertinax is proclaimed Emperor by the Praetorian Guard. 193 CE *March - Pertinax is murdered by a contingent of 100 underpayed Praetorian Guards. The imperial office is auctioned off by the Praetorians to Senator Didius Julianus. Julianus immediately devalues the Roman currency. He faces great criticism from the public. In response, three generals, Pescennius Niger in Syria, Septimius Severus in Pannonia, and Clodius Albinus in Britain, each having three legions under his command, refuse to recognise the authority of Julianus. Julianus declares Severus a public enemy of Rome, as he is the nearest of the three, and therefore the most dangerous foe. Deputies are sent from the Senate to persuade the soldiers to abandon him; a new general was nominated to supersede him, and a centurion dispatched to take his life. *Severus enters Italia, and is proclaimed Emperor by all that he passes. The Praetorian Guard, promised that no harm would come to them, given that both Julianus and the guards that killed Pertinax were handed over to Severus' custody, turn against Julianus and overthrow him. *1 June - Didius Julianus is executed by a Praetorian Guard. Severus thereafter executes the soldiers who killed Pertinax. *Severus offers Albinus the rank of Caesar, implying some claim to the succession, in order to appease him. With Albinus out of the way, Severus turns his attention to Niger. Severus crushes Niger's forces in the Battle of Issus, and has Niger executed. The Third Roman War of Succession ends. 194 CE *Severus has his son Antoninus "Caracalla" Severus named his successor. Albinus was hailed emperor by his troops and moved to Gallia. Severus, after a short stay in Rome, moved northwards to meet him. 197 CE *19 February - In the Battle of Lugdunum, with an army of about 75,000 men, mostly composed of Pannonian, Moesian and Dacian legions and most likely a number of Auxiliaries, Severus defeats and kills Clodius Albinus, securing his full control over the Empire. The Severan dynasty is established. 198 CE *Caracalla begins ruling jointly with his father, Septimius Severus. 211 CE *Severus dies and Caracalla rules with his brother, Publius Septimius Geta. The joint rule is a disaster, and Caracalla has Geta murdered on 19 December. Caracalla continues to rule alone. 217 CE *8 April - Caracalla is assassinating while urinating at a roadside near Carrhae. He is succeeded by his Praetorian Prefect, Macrinus. 218 CE *June - Macrinus is assassinated and succeeded by Elagabalus, restoring the Severan dynasty. Elagabalus showed a disregard for Roman religious traditions and sexual taboos. He replaced the traditional head of the Roman pantheon, Jupiter, with the deity of whom he was high priest, Elagabal. He forced leading members of Rome's government to participate in religious rites celebrating this deity, over which he personally presided. 222 CE *Elagabalus is assassinated and is succeeded by Alexander Severus, his cousin. 235 CE *19 March - Alexander Severus is killed. The Severan dynasty ends and the Empire is thrown into a fifty-year-long crisis that comes to be known as the Imperial Crisis. . . To be written... . 284 CE *Diocletian is made Emperor after the death of Numerian. He stabilises Rome's economy and military, and ends the Imperial Crisis. . . To be written... . 330 CE *Constantinople is made the new Imperial capital, in place of Rome. 393 CE *Honorius becomes Emperor after the death of his father Theodosius I. 405 CE *The Roman capital is moved back to Rome. 410 CE *The Sack of Rome. Visigoths attempted to enter Rome and sack it in 410 CE. In the real world, they succeeded, but in the Romanum universes, they did not. Instead, the Roman army successfully repelled the barbarians with minor military and tactical support from the Sons of Darius Traditionalist Militia and Xanjin Imperial Prefecture. *Rome remained stable long after its supposed fall in 476. 413 CE *The Roman capital is moved again to Constantinople. Constantinople remains the capital until 1453, when it was invaded by the Greeks. 423 CE *Honorius dies and is succeeded by Valentinian III. . . to be written . 484 CE *Emperor Romulus Augustus, who was supposed to have abdicated in the real world, dies and is succeeded by Augustus II. . . to be written . 1048 CE *East Tourkia wins a decisive victory against invading tribes from the north. 1156 CE *The printing press is invented. Many of the coins used in the Roman currency is replaced by cheaper paper money. 1167 CE *Latina Nova, which evolved from Vulgar Latin, begins to appear in literature. Latina Nova becomes very popular with the Roman people. 1210 CE *Latina Nova largely becomes the national language of the Roman Empire, though Old Latin is still used by officials and in government documents. 1221 CE *The Emperor passes the controversial Carta Libero (Liberation Act) which abolishes slavery in the Roman Empire. *A rebellion led by the Senators opinionated against the Carta Libero escalates into a civil war. 1226 CE *The rebellion is crushed by the Emperor's forces. The leaders of the rebellion are executed. 1253 CE *The Hindu-Arabic numbering system, which had been used by the Xanj for quite some time, is introduced to Rome. The Roman Empire, seeing this as a much simpler system than Roman numerals, adapts it to look more like Latin. The resulting system is similar to the modern numbers we use in Real Life 00. The new numerals become the official numbering system in the Roman Empire, though the naming of dates still utilise Ancient Roman numerals. 1327 CE *The First Greco-Roman war begins, as the New Greek Empire declares its independence from the Roman Empire. A massive war ensues. Because Rome is so concentrated on defeating the Greeks, territories in Gaul and Africa are lost. 1350 CE *Racial segregation becomes illegal in the Roman Empire. Many contemporary nations follow suit to keep in line with Rome. Information regarding race is no longer considered in censuses and are removed from passports issued from this year onwards. 1354 CE *Latina Nova becomes the official language of Rome. Old Latin begins to be phased out of official documents and replaced by Latina Nova. Important documents written in Old Latin are translated into Latina Nova. However, Latin continues to be taught in schools. 1356 CE 1360 CE *Dian Jhako and Maxim Oracio, Xanjin and Roman scientists respectively, invent the steam engine. Rome immediately begins replacing its fleet of wooden sailing ships with a navy of steam-powered vessels. 1379 CE *The Greco-Roman war ends, resulting in Rome recognising the existence of the New Greek Empire. Rome begins the long process of reconquering the other territories that seceded since the beginning of the Crisis. 1432 CE *Rome establishes a trading colony in India. 1449 CE *The Second Greco-Roman war begins. 1452 CE *Greece liberates a strip of North African cities which sided with Greece in the first war from Roman control. 1453 CE *The Greek invasion of Constantinople begins. Because of this, the Roman capital is moved back to Rome. The Greeks are repelled, and the Roman Empire retains Constantinople. 1500 CE *Rome begins an all-out invasion of India. They manage to annex most of the northern parts of the subcontinent. *India unites as one Empire and joins Greece in fighting against Rome. 1520 *The second Greco-Roman war and Roman-Indian war end. 1636 CE *Rome begins expansion into South America. *As a gift to the Xanj, Constantinople is ceded to the XTI. 1640 CE *The Roman Empire creates three Dominions from its eastern and southern South American territories. The Dominions of Auralis, Amazonia Major and Amazonia Minor are created. *Rome begins expansion into Central and North America. 1641 CE *The Inuit people of Canada revolt against Rome with extensive help from the New Greek Empire, and the two nations expel the Romans from their former Canadian territories. The Free State of Nunavut is created. 1651 CE *Capital punishment is outlawed in the Italian, Gallian, Britannian, Hispanian and Germanian provinces. 1685 CE *Capital punishment becomes outlawed throughout the rest of the Roman Empire. 1692 CE *Capital punishment is outlawed in the XTI, Darian Persia, and Hydronia. 1700 CE *Rome returns Sumatra to China. 1712 CE *Rome establishes a trading colony in an unpopulated area in Far North Queensland, Australia. 1713 CE *Upon the discovery that their Australian territories were in fact already occupied by the United Alcheringa Tribes, Rome withdrew its colonies and apologised to the Alcheringan government, fearing another bloody conflict like in the Inuit Revolt. *The UAT accepts the apology and establishes an alliance with Rome. Rome helps to expand and advance the UAT military, and in return, Rome is allowed to colonise the eastern coast of Australia. 1878 CE *Rome accidentally expands into Russian territory. Russia declares war against the Roman Empire. The First Russo-Roman War begins. 1887 CE *Rome wins the Russo-Roman War. Rome takes control of parts of Eastern Siberia. 1889 CE *As part of a territorial exchange to improve relations with Russia, parts of Northern Siberia are ceded to Rome, while parts of Eastern Siberia are returned to Russia. 1890 CE *A Dominion is established in North Siberia. The Kingdom of North Siberia is created, with contemporary Roman Emperor Adrianus I being crowned the first King of North Siberia. *Senator Bongani Zulu, a Khoisan-born representative of the Mauritania Caesariensis province's Caesaria electorate becomes the first black Emperor of Rome after the death of Adrianus I. Zulu becomes Julius Arminius. 1896 CE *Rome purchases territory in Greenland from the Scandinavian Union. This marks the end of Roman territorial expansion. 1900 CE *Rome and The Hidronis Grand Monarchy declare war on Greece. 1902 CE *Nunavut and India join Greece in the war. 1904 CE *Xanjon and Darian Persia join Rome and Hydronia in fighting Greece 1912 CE *The New Greek Empire conquers Hydronia. *Several hundred Hydronians flee Hydronia. *All Remaining Hydronians become Greek citizens. 1913 CE *Several dozen Hydronian citizens are kidnapped by various groups for profit. 1914 CE *The Hydronian Interim Governing Council is founded. 1917 CE *The Russian Revolution begins. 1922 CE *The Russian Revolution ends with a communist victory. 1945 CE *Artakama of Memphis becomes Athenian Senator of Greece. 1973 CE *The Roman Empire under Adrianus II celebrates its 2000th anniversary. A famous speech is delivered by the Emperor. 1975 CE *Constantine XXII is elected as Roman Emperor, succeeding Adrianus II 1976 CE *The Imperial Senate passes the Dominion Act 1960, relinquishing its legislative powers over the Roman Dominions and giving their respective governments full rein over their legislation. North Siberia, however, is exempt from this Act. 1992 CE *The Soviet Union declares war on the Roman Empire. The Second Russo-Roman War begins. 1994 CE *The Second Russo-Roman War ends. *The Republic of North Siberia is established. The Dominion Act is extended to include North Siberia. *Artakama of Memphis dies. *Alexander Temelko becomes Athenian Senator of Greece. *The Greco-Xanj war begins. 1995 CE *The Republic of North Siberia's Dominion status is revoked, and the nation no longer has any legislative ties to Rome. 1996 CE *The Battle of Ko'Jhami occurs, and despite their superior numbers, the Xanj Sentinels are almost all destroyed in a conflict to the enviromentally-advantaged Law Instituting Robot Operated Powersuits. 1997 CE *Amazonia Major, Amazonia Minor and Auralia are no longer Dominions of Rome. They rename themselves the Republics of Marajoara, Arawak and Selknam-Yaghan respectively. *The Greco-Xanj war ends. 2000 *A Socialist uprising begins in Arawak. The nation collapses into civil war. 2002 *The Arawak Civil War ends. The nation is split into two: The Second Republic of Arawak in the north and the Democratic Socialist Republic of Arawak in the south. 2005 *Constantine XXII dies. The Empire in effect temporarily becomes a republic until the 2007 Imperial Elections. 2007 *Augustus XV is elected Roman Emperor, succeeding Constantine XXII *The Greeks threaten to bomb The Nexus (a holy site and fortress in ancient times) if formerly Greco-Indian-Inuit Alliance-controlled territory isn't returned. 2013 *The Quadruple Alliance Peacekeeper Corps destroys the Machina Morte Suprema. *An Armistice is signed, ending the Nexus Crisis. 2014 *An official peace treaty is signed, ending the Nexus Crisis, banning usage of the Nexus as leverage in future war, and returning Sri Lanka, some of North Alaska, and a strip of North African coast are returned to Greece. 2016 *Present day. Romanum 02 Romanum 03 Category:Timelines Category:Romanum Universes